


Woman is a miracle, especially when she has a devil under her skin

by Kairin16



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Role Reversal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/pseuds/Kairin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's bind and blindfolded, but he agreed to that. She's not going to do anything outrageous to him, is she?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woman is a miracle, especially when she has a devil under her skin

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any grammar mistakes or typos, I'm sorry. I haven't even reread it, because I blush in mortification every time I remember I wrote it.

He's not sure how he feels about his current situation. He did agree to it, but it's the first time so he's starting to have some doubts. He's kneeling on their bed with his hands tied up to the headboard and his legs spread widely. Raven put a blindfold on him and although he knows he could free himself any minute now, he promised no to so he tries to squelch the urge to escape from his binds and run and steadies his breath. The only outward sign of his nerves is his tail slashing from side to side. And it doesn't last for long either.

He senses her presence nearby and tries to tilt his head in a direction he think she's in, but she places a hand on his neck and keeps him in place. She traces the points of her fingertips from the point of his tail to the base, right above his buttocks. He involuntarily shivers from sensations and tries to wind his tail around her wrist, but gets batted away. Khorosho, it's her show. He takes a deep breath and trust her like he hadn't trusted anyone for a while. Maybe never.

He's rewarded with a kiss to the base of his neck. She touches her beautiful lips to every knob of his spine and leaves a rough lick just beside his tail bone. He moans from sensation and wonders if she makes her tongue that rough on purpose or is it like that naturally. Soon, all the thoughts escape him completely since she licks a stripe up his opening. He yelps and tries to get away, but can't because of the grip she has on his thighs now. He hasn't been expecting it and he's not sure he likes it. That's something new and not something he considered before.

He hears her chuckle right into the skin of his ass and whisper roughly “Calm down, I asked Charles for advice of how to best do it.”. He's not sure if he's amused by it or mortified that someone knows what she's doing to him now. And what she's planning to do later.

She licks the place one more time and now that he's not as surprised as he was before, he can admit that it does feel pretty good. She rounds the ring of flesh with the tip of her tongue and kisses it. Then she starts sucking at the edge and nipping it in succession and okay, maybe he was wrong, because that feels amazing. He bucks underneath her, shamelessly begging for more, arching his back and pushing his hips into her direction. All that answers him is her delightful chuckle and then her, wonderful, sweet tongue is pushing past the opening and sliding inside. The long, high whine sounds in the room and it takes him a moment to realize it was him who made it. She wets him eagerly and closes her mouth over the edge of muscles while still having her tongue inside and he's sure he could come just from this. Before he's even close though her sinful lips are gone and he's left, wet, aching and open.

He moans and whines and tries to find her with his tail, just to make her come back and finish what she started, but he needn't have worried, because in a minute she's back and kissing his tail lovingly. He expects her to go back to what she was doing, but instead she pushes a slick finger inside him. He moans at the intrusion. It feels weird, da, but it also feels really good. He's left open from her previous ministration and this feels him up if even a little. He pushes his hips back on her hand and soon the second one is breaching his opening. He welcomes it with a groan and starts understanding why Erik and Charles always look so happy and satisfied. The third finger is a little more uncomfortable, but soon it fades into a haze of pleasure when Raven crooks her fingers and finds some spot inside him that makes him arch his back and shout. She continues her movement for a while more and he starts shaking, feeling his orgasm approaching from just behind the corner and that's when she withdraws her fingers. He chokes on a sob that wants to escape him and hangs his head in submission. Whatever she wants to do with him, she can, just please, let him come.

In a moment he feels at his entrance something that feels awfully like a head of a rather impressive cock and he tenses, his head snapping up again.

\- Lyuba? - His voice is shaky and unsure, but he can't help it now. He won't hide is obvious fear behind the pride now. It's not worth it. If there's someone else there, they won't leave long enough to tell anyone. But it's her voice that whispers soothing nothings into his ear and her hands that travel up and down his sides to make him relax. He's puzzled at the start, but then he understands and with a bitten lip, forces himself to relax. This is for her, if she wants it that way, he's going to give it. Everything for her.

She pushes in slowly, delicately as if afraid he might run away at any moment. He's not going to lie and say that it didn't pass his mind, but he's ready to do it for her. Besides, everything she did to this point, he enjoyed very much, so maybe this won't be much different. Only when she's all the way in and he can feel her thighs right against his, does he realize how tense he is. She bends down to kiss his shoulder and reaches one of her hands to take a hold of his cock and he hisses at the welcomed contact. He relaxes slowly and can feel her shaking from the effort of not moving. Apparently this is giving her much pleasure, even though it's not something she practices often. Now that he's not strung as a bow he feels her inside him and it's not entirely unpleasant sensation. He wriggles his hips a little to experiment with a feeling and she moans above him and starts moving in and out in shallow movements.

This feels really good and when she's brushing against that zamechatelʹnyĭ, udivitelʹnyĭ spot inside the sparks erupt behind his eyelids. She forgoes his cock in favour of holding his hips, but he doesn't really mind. By that time he's moving in sync with her and he's sure he can come from this alone. And then she catches his tail and sucks on the tip and he can't help it, he's coming on the sheets with a strangled yell of her name, tightening all his muscles. She moans at this and gives a few shallow trust before coming with a groan and slipping out. He can't help, but whine at the sudden emptiness now that she's not inside him.

She unties him and soon they both lay sweaty and satisfied on top of the covers. Now that he can see her, he sees her face that looks like the cat's that just got a canary and leans in to share a chaste kiss with her.

\- Happy birthday, lyuba.


End file.
